


Peter is a dumb sad bitch

by that_weird_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Everyone Is Gay, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gay, Gay Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, the author doesnt know what their doing, the author is terribly sorry, the authors upload schedule is nonexistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_gay/pseuds/that_weird_gay
Summary: @PeterBParkerTheres a bee??So kinda feelin like jumpin off a bridge rn,,, anyone got directions???@YouKnowWhoIAmTony StankExcuse me?@PeterBParkerTheres a bee??Well. suddenly im jared, 19Unfortunately this particular book is discontinued, however, i will make a new twitter book eventually. Sorry about that!If you want to adopt this book please dm me.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	1. Directions towards the nearest bridge?

@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
So kinda feelin like jumpin off a bridge rn,,, anyone got directions???

>   
>  >@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Excuse me?
> 
> >>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  Well. suddenly im jared, 19
> 
> >@bABEthrowmemykeys _i thought you said printer_  
>  we just gonna ignore the fact that tony fucking stark replied to peter?
> 
> >>@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Yes Abe Brown, we are...
> 
> >>>@bABEthrowmemykeys _i thought you said printer_  
>  oh okay, so.... did you like hack into my acc or some shit?
> 
> >>>>@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Mh yes, do you have a problem with that?
> 
> >>>>>@bABEthrowmemykeys _i thought you said printer_  
>  Oh no no...no just keep on doing you, sire, have a nice day
> 
> >>>>>>@bABEthrowmemykeys _i thought you said printer_  
>  SIR I MEANT SIR.... I SWEAR I DIDNT MESN SIRE
> 
> >>>>>>>@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Mmmmm Im a sire now... i like that.
> 
> >>>>>>>>@DefinitionOfPratriotism _Captain America_  
>  Oh dear god...
>
>>   
>  ___
>>
>>>   
>  @CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  why is abe staring off into space
>>> 
>>> @CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  can someone help me with abe?
>>> 
>>> @CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  guys he isnt responding i dont understand
>>>
>>>>   
>  >@OnlymyfriendscallmeMJ _M Fucking J_  
>  Look at peters recent tweet
>>>> 
>>>> >>@CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  oh
>>>> 
>>>> >>>@CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  OH MY GOD
>>>> 
>>>> >>>>@CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  PETER WHAT THE FUCK
>>>> 
>>>> >>>>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  im regretting every moment of my excistance
>>>> 
>>>> >>>>>>@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  You wanna repeat that kid?
>>>> 
>>>> >>>>>>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  no mr.stark
>>>> 
>>>> >>>>>>>>@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Mmm Thats what i thought
>>>> 
>>>> >>>>>>>>>@CindyLuhoo _Im Cindy but not that dumb_  
>  what the fuck
>>>>
>>>>> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you think it is at least half decent
> 
> Im gonna be honest i dont know when my next update will come out... could be on saturday or in 2 months...   
> we'll never knowwww


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm i panicked when making the usernames so that is why they are so awful... (►.◄)  
> spelling mistakes are on purpose?

@xXMADGABXx _Maddie_  
So who is peter parker?

>   
> >@KatyCat _Sparkling kittens xoxo_  
>  OMGGGGG i wonder if he is like some secret love child or somthingggg
> 
> >>@JesusIsTheOne _I put my dick in a bag of doritos_  
>  I dont think it would surprise anyone knowing Tony's playboy days
> 
> >>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  @ me next time bitch
> 
> >>>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  also if tony was my dad that would be kinda horrific seeing  
> the fact that my parents are dead
> 
> >>>>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  Actually scratch that, most of my family is dead.   
> like only two parkers left  
> haha ♪┏(・o･)┛♪┗ ( ･o･) ┓♪  
> ┏ ( ･o･) ┛♪┗ (･o･ ) ┓♪
> 
> >>>>>>@WakandaNonsense _Princess Shuri_  
>  and thats enough of that sob story
> 
> >>>>>>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  bItcH i sWeAr tO bUckY i wIlL fIgHt yOu iN thE wAlLmArt pArKinG lOt
> 
> >>>>>>>>@WakandaNonsense _Princess Shuri_  
>  yOu wAnNa gO hOe
> 
> >>>>>>>>>@JBBarnes _I probably killed someone you knew_  
>  please no swearing to me or tony will have my headajwefn;airooo
> 
> >>>>>>>>>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  oH mau lawdy he dEaD  
> ____  
> @xXMADGABXx _Maddie_  
>  what the actual fuck just happened
> 
> @xXMADGABXx _Maddie_  
>  im scared
> 
> @xXMADGABXx _Maddie_  
>  all i wanted to know who peter was and we got a "sob story" and  
> a scene of peter and princess shuri fighting and then ?bucky died?
> 
> @xXMADGABXx _Maddie_  
>  OH MY GOD PETER HAD A NORMAL CONVERSATION WITH PRINCESS  
> SHURI AND SOME HOW MANAGED TO KILL BUCKY
> 
> >@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Thats a normal conversation?
> 
> >>@JBBarnes _I probably killed someone you knew_  
>  yes, i was an assassin for 70 years and even i know this  
> uncultured swine...
> 
> >>>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  oH bucky is aLiVe he truly is jesus
> 
> >>>>@WakandaNonsense _Princess Shuri_  
>  ahem to that
> 
> >>>>>@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  what?
> 
> >@yalikejazz _∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿_  
>  what the fuck
> 
> >@ggredee _GG_  
>  oh my god tony stark replied to your tweet, was then called an  
> uncultured swine, followed by ?peter? saying that bucky is jesus  
> what the actual fuck  
> ___
> 
> @BuzzFeed _BuzzFeed_  
>  Breaking news: Tony Starks secret son?  
> ___
> 
> @TheDailyBungle _Daily Bungle News_  
>  Tony Starks playboy days coming back to haunt him? Click now!
> 
> @TheDailyBungle _Daily Bungle News_  
>  Tony Starks behavior leading a kid to suicide? Click here to read more.  
> ___
> 
> @PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  Lmao you guys are funny lemme make a chain real quick to explain  
> some stuff
> 
> @PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  Mr.Stark is NOT my father. Father figure? Maybe. My parents are dead.  
> Gone. ido. disparu. Need more languages? i know some more. ушел. plecat.  
> andato. なくなった. Is that enough to know that he isnt my father? (1/2)
> 
> @PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  As for the mental stuff thats my buissness technically and you guys really  
> don't need to know about it. Lets just say i've been through a lot of shit and  
> i'm part of Gen Z what did you expect?(1/2)
> 
> @PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  ah shit cakes
> 
> @PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  when did i start crying lmao
> 
> >@YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Im on my way
> 
> >>@PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  wait- what?
> 
> @PeterBParker _Theres a bee??_  
>  GUYS HE JUST SHOWED UP AT MY HOUSE WITH ICE CREM IF I WASN'T   
> CRYING BEFROE Im DEFINNATLY NOW!?!??!!  
> ___
> 
> @YouKnowWhoIAm _Tony Stank_  
>  Peter will be taking a short break from twitter. If i hear or see one thing about   
> him on the news i will not hesitate to sue. Peter is a minor. I would also like to   
> say that i do not encourage his mental illnesses if anything im trying to help him  
> ___
> 
> @OnlyMyFriendsCallMeMJ _M fucking J_  
>  Let it be known i will not tolerate anyone harassing peter at school
> 
> >@starwarsgeek _Ned leeds_  
>  damn i felt a chill go down my spine while reading that
> 
> >>@OnlyMyFriendsCallMeMJ _M fucking J_  
>  Good.  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uH what should i do next. I wasn't expecting this sort of response back in such a short amount of time so i really dont have any ideas for future chapters... oops


	3. mmmm... sorry

im sorry for making this a/n becuase i know a lot of people hate seeing them instead of a chapter but this is me asking for advice basically on this book. 

I feel like i insanely rushed this plot  
like  
i n s a n e l y

not only that but there really is a base plot. 

so i was wondering scrap this book and start a new twitter book like peter makes a spiderman acc or an intern for SI acc

or somehow fix this book 

or quickly finish this book and then move onto a new twitter one, hopefully better too  
if i do this then i need help on what is going to come next in the story, i honestly have no idea on what to put

please help!  
thank you


End file.
